


Escape Attempt

by ahunmaster



Series: God AU [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Anger, Angst, Escape, F/M, Fear, How Do I Tag, Kidnapping, Magic, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Original Character(s), Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse tries to escape her confinement from Megatron's home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape Attempt

 

Five days.  She had been trapped in Megatron's home for five days now.  She may have been off by a few days, but it had been a while.

 

Primus, what could she do?  Megatron... Megatron had kidnapped her; lured her to his home and locked her up in here.  All for his stupid reasons...

 

She had tried everything that she could possible think of: begging, negotiation, threatening, violence (as best as she could and often involving throwing things at him).  But Megatron would not have it.  She had even agreed to not succeed her mother as Goddess of Day and council member, but he still refused to free her.  He... He didn't trust her.  He kept rambling about those on the outside forcing her to do stuff... she couldn't understand him because she had been shouting at him at the same time.

 

Primus, she really should have tried to listen to him... then she could at least figure out what he was so uptight about.

 

But she had to get out of here!  Her mother must have been so worried... She hadn't even left a note or anything, Primus, why did she not think to let her mother know before going with Shockwave?

 

She wished she could be angry with the man, but it was hard to be 100% angry with him.  The poor god couldn't disobey Megatron for the life of him.

 

But at least he gave her some space.  It seemed like he didn't really want her locked up judging from how solemn he looked seeing her being escorted through Megatron's home by said owner.

 

And that space was all she needed...

 

It was around this time on the previous nights that she had gotten up to get some water when she noticed something.  The only way out was guarded by two guards, Lugnut and Strika, and she couldn't get out that easily.  Despite everything he kept telling her, Megatron had sealed off the exit with his own powers.

 

From what she could determine, it consisted of two different forms of security.  The first was a physical barrier that prevented her from even touching the doors.  From what she could conclude from the past few days, it seemed that only Megatron and Shockwave knew she was in here.  And from what she had heard from the talk outside whenever Megatron allowed her close to these doors, not even his own bodyguards knew.  So the barrier was probably a secondary measure as well as to prevent anyone from hearing her from the outside.

 

Then came the second form of security.  Megatron's powers were constantly present even past the barrier, making it impossible for her to go near it without Megatron knowing.  The first time she had come close, Megatron had quickly rushed to her side from the other room and brought her back to his side.

 

Damn, Megatron was really determined to make sure she didn't leave.

 

But he had forgotten one thing.  She had been studying to become a goddess for a while now and she had learned a few things as well.  And with nothing else to do, she had been observing the area to see anything that could help her.

 

And it was what had led her to this plan.  On that night she left to go get water, she had accidentally wandered too close to the door... and Megatron had not seemed to notice it.  That meant it wasn't as strong when he was asleep.

 

And she had also noticed something else about the barrier... occasionally, when someone came over to talk and she had to be taken to the back, the door seemed to open without any problem.

 

That meant it only keep her in, not people out.  There was probably more to it, but on the one day she had been able to see the door open while being stuck in the back, she had seen that door open and the barrier gone.

 

That was her way out.  It was her best chance to escape.  Now, she had been here plenty of times, so she knew the Underworld a little bit.  All she had to do was get out... Well, it wasn't much of a plan.  There was no telling if Megatron had told the guards or not.  But the chances of that seemed slim from how careful he was with her.

 

So her best chance was to use the element of surprise to run as fast as she could and hopefully run into someone who could either help her or get the news to her mother that she was here in Megatron's chambers.

 

Eclipse, knowing Shockwave had left to get something, would have to take this opportunity.  Megatron was asleep.  If she didn't do this now, she didn't know if she would ever have another chance.

 

She was already in the room with the main doors.  She knew she could get close, but anything more could alert Megatron.  And she couldn't mess this up now, not after waiting in this room for several hours already.

 

Then she heard something from outside.

 

"Who goes there?"

 

"It is only I."

 

"Oh, Shockwave, sir.  We did not expect you back until morning."  How long did it take to find some old scrolls about the older Council?

 

"I had found what I had needed to get for Lord Megatron quickly.  Will you kindly open the door?"

 

"Of course, sir."

 

Eclipse couldn't believe it.  Slowly moving closer to the doors, she quickly morphed into her bird form.  It was her only chance.  Once Lugnut or Strika opened the door, she would be able to get out.  And with Shockwave's hands full and the other two unaware she was even there, she would be able to get far enough that wouldn't be able to stop her right away.

 

"Are you sure you do not want help carrying those, sir?" The door opened to reveal one of Lugnut's hands holding the door handle.

 

"I am just fine, Lugnut, you do not need to concern-"

 

Shockwave was distracted.  Lugnut was distracted.  Megatron was still asleep.  Strika- she didn't know, but Eclipse jumped.  This was her only chance!

 

Using what strength she could not remember ever having while practicing in this form, Eclipse nearly shot from her perch on the ground to the door.  She went so fast that Shockwave didn't even see her as he turned to head through the door until she was nearly in his face.

 

In a rather comedic scene, Shockwave made a very un-Shockwave noise as he fell back on his butt and back, the scrolls in his hands tumbling all around him.  Lugnut, also caught off guard by the fast purple bullet shooting right past him, leaned back to avoid it, but ended up pushing the door completely open as he too landed back on his rear.  Strika was the only one who stayed upright, but she had no clue what had happened before she saw the little purple bird that had flown out of her master's chambers flapping hard down the hall.  "What the-!  A bird?"

 

While said bird had managed to get out of the chambers and away from the three occupying the doorway, using so much energy at once to fly out had caused the poor little thing to collapse to the floor before it morphed back into the form of Eclipse in her nightgown, huffing and coughing from exertion.

 

"What-?"

 

"M-Miss Eclipse?" Lugnut was now starting to get up before he froze in shock at the sight of the supposedly missing goddess having run out of Megatron's own home, "How did-"

 

Shockwave's eyes opened immediately at the mention of Eclipse's name.  He turned to see said goddess starting to get up and hobble away.  Primus, how did she get out?  Not only that, it would be catastrophic if Megatron realized she had gotten-

 

"ECLIPSE!!!"

 

Oh no, Shockwave turned to Megatron's private chambers, his master was awake and he had most likely realized his friend had escaped.  As he looked between the fleeing form of Eclipse and back to the dark chambers, Shockwave realized he had to stop Megatron before something terrible happened.

 

"My L-"

 

"Stop her!"

 

"S-Sir?" Strika stopped midway into going inside to assist her master.

 

"Stop her!" Shockwave started to get up and pointed down the hall as Eclipse's barely visible form, "Stop her!  Don't let her get to the main hall!"

 

The other guards could be silenced into secrecy.  Or disposed of if Megatron chose to.  But Primus, if Eclipse got to the main hall, the possibility of another god or goddess seeing her was high.  Despite the Underworld being Megatron's domain, other gods and goddesses still used the main hall and hallways to do business.

 

If anyone saw her, they would tell Radar and there would be no way to get out of this without Megatron losing his head!

 

Shockwave started to get to his feet as Strika bolted, Lugnut hesitating for a moment before he went after her.  Despite their duty to protect the God of Death, they knew taking orders mattered.

 

As the guards ran after the goddess, Shockwave got up and headed inside to try and keep Megatron under control before he did something stupid and regrettable.

 

But as he reached his master's bedroom and threw the door open, he was left in shock when he found the bedroom empty.

 

He was too late.

 

Meanwhile, Eclipse pushed past the pain of her burning lungs and exhausted body to keep running.  Running, running, running down the long hallways.  Primus almighty, how deep was she in the Underworld?

 

But the footsteps echoing the hallway behind her kept her going.  From the heavy footsteps, it had to be Strika and Lugnut chasing after her.  Shockwave's screaming from earlier must have been him ordering them to chase after her.

 

Still, if she could just find someone.  Maybe one of the other guards?  No, they would probably be ordered to keep her a secret too.  One of the others gods.  Yes, if she could get further into the Underworld's main area, she could find someone who could get her away from Megatron.  Or maybe at least go and tell her mother where she was.  Preferably before Megatron captured her and moved her elsewhere.

 

Their footsteps were getting further and further away.  She was in a nightgown and they were in armor and caught off guard.  She could do this.  She could get away.  She could-

 

Eclipse felt her spine tingle.  Cold clashed against her heated muscles.  Unable to stop herself, she turned back.

 

Why she did, she didn't know.  But all she could see as her head turned was something dark and wispy moving past her.

 

What in the world was-?

 

She was too focused on trying to see where it came from to notice the dark shadow ball moving past her, materializing into the God of Death, and being right in her path.

 

No, she had no idea.  Not until she had crashed into him full speed.

 

"No!  NO!" Her mind went into full-blown panic.  She didn't even realize it was Megatron; all she knew was that she was being stopped and possibly going to be dragged back to Megatron's home without even seeing one other person.  "NO!  LET ME GO!  HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!"

 

It was this jarring sight of their lord manhandling the screaming woman that caused both Strika and Lugnut to stop in their tracks.  "M-My Lord?"

 

"My Lord, what is Miss Eclipse-?"

 

"Shut up," The God interrupted the pair as he began to pull the struggling goddess with him, "This doesn't concern you two."

 

"B-But my lord..."

 

"HELP ME! HELP-!"

 

Megatron covered her mouth with his own hand, nearly causing Eclipse to get away before he pulled her close again.  "Return to your posts immediately.  If anyone else comes by, tell them that a rogue spirit got out here.  You will not mention Eclipse in any context."

 

"B-But-"

 

"THAT'S AN ORDER!"

 

Eclipse was still struggling, her nails scratching at Megatron's hand over her mouth as her legs desperately trying to touch the ground to gain some sort of ground to stop her captor.  Her eyes found the guards, but even then they did nothing.

 

They could not go against their lord's orders.  Even with the sight of another goddess being dragged, kicking and trying to scream for help, in the God of Death's arms back to his quarters could they do anything.  They had sworn loyalty to Megatron and they could not go back on their vows.  Not even when they knew he was committing such a serious offense.

 

Shockwave was still catching his breath at the double doors leading into Megatron's home.  Even his eyes widened in shock as he saw his lord dragging the poor goddess down the hall like a prisoner.

 

"My lord-"

 

"If anyone asks, a rogue spirit got into the area.  It's been taken care."

 

"Lord Megatron, please wait-"

 

"Find me a stronger spell for the door- No, stronger and more.  I want at least two barriers in place and something more powerful on the door to prevent anyone from leaving."

 

"My lord, please-" Shockwave couldn't even stand in the god's way, standing aside as Megatron held the still struggling goddess to him, "Please rethink this! Doing this will not-!" 

 

"ENOUGH!!!"

 

All means of pleading and resisting left the occupants of the main entrance, including Strika and Lugnut who had followed their lord with concern and worry.  Even Eclipse stopped struggling at the sound of anger and rage in the god's voice.

 

"None of you saw anything.  Everything is fine.  Get back to your posts and do as you are told."

 

Shockwave meekly raised up a hand in one last attempt to plea with his lord-

 

"Do as you are told or I will see to it that you are thrown into the darkest pits of the dungeons and left to rot."

 

That was the end of it.  Megatron did not make threats idly and Shockwave knew better than to test him when he was emotionally compromised.

 

He could only hope that Eclipse wasn’t the receiving end of all the emotional conflict.

 

Poor Eclipse; she was stuck with in the god's grasp as he carried her, in a rather tight grip, down the hall to the very familiar sight of her hidden quarters.  She could feel his anger radiating in the air and it scared her so much that she didn't even react when he threw her onto her unmade bed and climb up onto it, leaning over her with a very angry look on his face that his voice matched with perfectly.

 

"What in the name of Primus were you doing?"

 

Eclipse could feel her throat seize up as he leaned in closer, his unkempt bed hair leaning down to shield her face from the room around her.  All she could see were his hard, red eyes staring down at her with his teeth glowing as his lips curled back in anger.

 

"Eclipse. What. Were. You. Doing?"

 

"Ga- I- I- I-I-!"

 

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!"

 

Eclipse's breath hitched, her head trying to push back into the mattress further as his eyes appeared to be turning redder by the second.

 

"ANSWER ME!" His hands came up and grabbed her shoulders.  She was pulled up further, their faces nearly pressed together as his eyes blazed even redder, "WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!"

 

"...I want to go home..."

 

Her meek and broken voice made the god freeze.  His eyes, bulging and wild, stared into her as tears began to roll out of her own purple ones.

 

"I... I want... home... I want to go-" Her voice broke into sobs as her eyesight was filled with tears and salt, "I want my mom... I want to go home... I want to go home~"

 

He was silent.  Nothing happened.  Eclipse wasn't sure he had even heard her when-

 

"You can't leave me."

 

She had never heard that.  Not in that voice.  As he got up and left the room, she still couldn't understand what had gotten into Megatron's voice.

 

Had... Had he calmed down?  Was he still angry?  Or had he given up and was allowing her to leave?

 

As Eclipse's mind tried to get through all her thoughts, she heard footsteps again.  Was it Megatron?  Or was Shockwave coming to help her?

 

It was Megatron, she was not surprised to see at the doorway.  But it was what was in his hands that made her body turn to ice.

 

Chains.  He had chains in his hands.

 

"Megatron?"

 

Her unusual calmness quickly evaporated when he walked towards her.

 

"Megatron!  No-!" Desperate, she tried to get off the bed, but the God of Death simply reached out and grabbed her ankle as she tried to get a foot off the bed.  "Mega-!"

 

He pulled hard, dragging her back onto the bed as he shut one end of the chains around her ankle.

 

"No!" He shut the other end around the frame of her bed.  "Megatron!  Wait-!"

 

He didn't even acknowledge her.  Once the chains were in place he turned and headed back where he came.

 

"Megatron-!  Let me-!  Megatron, come back!" The door slammed behind him as Eclipse finally got of the bed.  But the chain was too short, causing her to just come short of the door.  "Megatron!  Let me out!  Megatron, please!  I-!  I won't try to run away again, please!  Come back-! Please come back!  Megatron!"

 

The God of Death ignored her screams as he headed back to his room.  By the time he reached his bedroom door, her screams were barely audible.

 

He went inside, but made no attempt to go to bed.  He merely leaned against the door, his hands going to his head as he tried to calm himself down.

 

He had to forget the screams.  He had to forgive her.  She didn't know any better.  Eclipse didn't know that the world outside would hurt her.  That if she left, her mother would force her to be the Goddess of Day and put herself at risk of those humans.  Those humans who would hurt her, torture her, rape her... kill her.

 

They would take her away from him.  And he would never see her again.

 

Megatron had to protect her.  He had to keep her here, where she was safe.  He had to keep her here, get her to understand that she was safe here with him.

 

It was for the best, he told himself, this was for the best.

 

But it still didn't make the sounds of her screams leave his ringing ears.  And they still wouldn't leave even when he finally got back into his bed.

 

He could only hold his hands over his ears as he slept even though he knew in his heart that they wouldn't go away for a while.

 

END


End file.
